My Downfall
by mischieflover
Summary: Edward had a plan, and Alice was in on it. I was pretty sure the rest of the Cullens were too. It only meant bad things for me. What happens when Edward takes Bella downhill skiing? Read and find out! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, obviously. I'm not imaginative to come up with these awesome people.**

This was going to be a oneshot, but I ended up making it longer than originally planned… enjoy, and please RR!

Edward had a plan, and Alice was in on it. I was pretty sure the rest of the Cullens were too. It only meant bad things for me.

Alice flitted around my room, grabbing clothes out of my dresser and closet. I noticed that the clothes in question were made to keep a person warm; long-sleeved shirts, a sweatshirt and sweatpants, jeans, and my heavy winter coat. Nothing good could come from being cold; I was sure of that – except for the obvious, of course.

Alice finished packing the clothes into two suitcases, and turned to face me, grinning widely. I wasn't sure if I liked that grin.

Cold arms snaked around my waist from behind. I gasped, startled. Edward chuckled. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound very sorry, but he bent his head pressed his cold lips to my neck.

I swallowed and waited for my heart rate to slow to a pace that wouldn't kill me. "S'okay," I managed to get out after a minute. I turned around while he still held me. "So," I said conversationally, "where are we going?"

Edward smiled. "Not a chance. You'll have to wait and see." He laughed at my annoyance. He knew me for how long? I hated surprises, and he darn well knew it. "Don't worry, love, we'll be there in no time."

I didn't doubt that, the way these crazy people drove. I sighed theatrically. "Well, let's go then." I bent to pick up the suitcases, but they were much heavier than they looked. Alice shook her head and grabbed one while Edward took the other. They both made it look incredibly easy, like everything they did. I sighed again and followed them downstairs.

"Have fun, Bells!" Charlie called from the living room where he was watching The Big Game, which was probably basketball. A cheer rose loudly from the television.

"Bye Dad!" I called back over the noise. I grabbed my jacket from the chair in the kitchen and went out into the misty afternoon to the Volvo where Edward was waiting. Alice had already left. I hopped into the passengers' seat.

"Excited now, are we?" Edward asked, smiling at my apparent new-found energy.

I shrugged. "I have a feeling that whatever we're doing might be the end of me. So I decided to make the most of whatever time I have left with you." I took one of his hands in mine and entwined my fingers with his.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, would I let anything hurt you?" I didn't answer the obvious. Edward knew he had won. He kissed the back of my hand. "Don't worry," he stressed, "it'll be fun."

Fun. Right.

We followed the yellow and black blurs that were Alice's Porsche and Carlisle's Mercedes up the treacherous-looking mountain road.

We had finally reached our destination in under forty-five minutes. The three cars pulled into a snowy parking lot that was already half full. I looked around and groaned. They had brought me downhill skiing! I managed to trip over my own feet on a daily basis. I've been known to fall over standing still. Now they expected me to strap on clunky boots and five-foot-long skis and go downhill at high speed. No. No way. Not happening.

Edward sensed my reluctance. Or maybe he just saw the look of horror on my face. "Bella," he said. I looked at him. His face was much closer than I was prepared for. I could smell his sweet smell, and promptly became a bit loopy. His topaz eyes captured my rather dull brown ones. Damn, he was smoldering. "Give it a chance," he pleaded. "You'll have fun, I promise."

I sucked in a ragged breath. "Okay," I relented. He grinned and we got out. Carlisle had gone into the lodge to pay for the lift tickets. He came out with eight stickers and a key. "What's the key for?" I wondered out loud.

Edward chuckled. "Why do you think we packed, silly?" He pointed up the hill where three large houses could be seen overlooking the entire park.

My eyes widened. "We're staying in _that_?" I asked incredulously. "It's a mansion!"

"Just think of it as a cozy woodland cottage," said Edward. I stared at him. "Spacious woodland cottage," he amended, rolling his eyes.

Carlisle handed each of us a sticker. I stuck it to a wire loop that hung from my pocket's zipper. We loaded back up in the cars and drove a bit farther and parked in the driveway of the giant house. Edward carried my luggage, while I took his considerably lighter bag. It was mostly for show, with him not getting cold or anything. We entered the house.

Spacious woodland cottage indeed. A chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling in the enormous living room. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom on the ground floor, and two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a mini living room complete with couch and TV upstairs.

Edward and I claimed the room upstairs that looked out over the ski park. I set his bag down on the bed and walked over to the large windows. Black dots dotted the hills and flew down the slopes. Edward came beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"It's amazing, Edward," I sighed, turning to look at him. "Even if skiing doesn't work, it won't be a total bust." I smiled and reached up tapping the tip of his nose lightly. My stomach chose that moment to remind me that I wasn't a vampire yet, and I needed to eat. Edward took my hand and we went back downstairs.

Esme and Emmett were stocking the ample kitchen with the food I had brought for myself. Emmett wrinkled his nose at the jar of peanut butter in his hand. I laughed and took it from him. I grabbed two pieces of bread, the strawberry jam, and a knife, and proceeded to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Edward," said Esme when she and Emmett were finished putting the food away. "Go help Carlisle and Jasper unload the skis."

Edward kissed the top of my head before going out to the cars.

I gulped. Skiing. I had almost forgotten while I explored the house. I had never skied before; Phoenix wasn't the skiing capital of the world.

"Bella, finish your food quick," Alice commanded. "We're going to go out when you're done." She already had a sleek black coat on. Ski goggles rested on top of her head. Emmett and Rosalie were dressed too, both in red coats.

"Alice, settle down," Carlisle called from the door. "We'll go when everyone's ready." Skis clattered on the floor. "Don't hurry, Bella. They can go out on their own too, if they want," he assured me.

"I think I'm done." I only ate half of my sandwich. I trudged back upstairs and pulled black snow pants on over my jeans; the extra waterproofed padding was definitely going to come in handy. I put on my dark blue coat slowly, grabbed my hat and gloves, and went back downstairs.

The others had already hit the slopes. Edward was waiting for me by the back doors that opened right out to the slopes. "Cute," he remarked.

I scowled and swished over to him. He laughed, and helped me put on the ski boots. If I could barely walk in normal tennis shoes, these were going to kill me. He assisted me down the steps, and over to the waiting skis. I held on to his shoulder as he clicked my boots into place. I stood very still as he left me to strap his own skis on. I fell over anyway.

He glided over to me, perfect as a pro. He stuck his poles in the snow and helped me up. He kissed me lightly. "I'll stay right next to you. Don't worry." I wondered why he kept saying that; it made me worry more. Edward gave me the handle of one pole and towed me to the edge of the hill; he knew better than to arm me with my own poles – I would probably skewer myself if I fell.

I looked down the steep slope, and back at Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked back down. "Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own nothin'.

**Please, please review!!**

Ch 2 – My Downfall

"We'll take it slow," he promised. He left me and went down the hill a bit. "Now, angle your body so you're almost perpendicular to the slope." I did as he told me. "Now push off, and let gravity do the rest." He opened his arms and gestured for me to come to him.

I took a deep breath and pushed off a tiny bit with my left ski. I began to coast slowly down the decline. I fought to keep my skis as horizontal across the hill as possible, like Edward told me, but my skis had a different plan in mind.

Gravity pulled at the tips of my skis until they pointed straight down the hill. I gathered speed at a terrifying rate. "Edward!" I screamed, flying past him out of control down the hill.

Shocked skiers watched me whiz past them, my arms flailing behind me like a couple of flags with hands attached, shrieking all the way. There was no way I was just going to stop now, not at these break-neck speeds.

I heard someone, hopefully Edward, slicing through the snow behind me. "Bella!" Edward called, and I could have sworn there was some amusement there. He was going to pay for that after he rescued me.

I felt an arm snag my waist, and I was lifted completely off the ground. Edward swung around gracefully to a stop, throwing up a sheet of snow. I clung to him as he set me down carefully next to him. "Never again," I muttered, falling on my butt to decrease the risk of another high speed adventure.

"I'm sorry," he said, but I could hear a smile in his voice. He sat next to me. I stared at my black gloves, determined to stay mad. I should have known better by now. "Bella." I _felt_ his eyes smoldering at me.

"What?" I grumbled. I felt a cold finger trace from my temple to my jaw. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"That wasn't that bad for a first try, really," he said, trying to make me feel better. I glared at him. He stroked my face again. "You didn't fall," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes. "Come on; try one more time, just down to the end of the hill."

I raised my eyebrows. "You did just see what happened, right?" His topaz eyes pleaded with me. I sighed, and he smiled, sensing victory. He kissed my cheek softly.

"I have a better way to get you down – safely," he said, getting to his feet, ignoring my lack of enthusiasm. I wobbled uncertainly, unsure of what exactly he had in mind. "Hold on to the poles," he instructed. I gripped the shafts near the handles in an overhand death grip. He did the same at the other end, although he would have broken them had he gripped them hard. "Now, don't panic. You don't have to do any work," he assured me, "just let me guide you."

We started off slowly, and I impossibly tightened my grip even more on the poles. Edward steered us to the right, and we gathered a little speed. He grinned at me encouragingly. I attempted to smile back, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. Edward guided us back to the left, and my skis followed willingly.

I smiled to myself – this wasn't so bad. Edward saw it, and angled us slightly more downhill, and we went faster. He made sharper turns, and I squealed, half in fear and half in delight.

And then it was over; we slowed as the hill leveled out. We entered the line for the chair lift back up the hill.

"Now, was that so bad?"

I smiled, and got a kiss in return. Edward helped me into the chair so I didn't fall out, and we began out slow journey up the slope. The chair swung lazily. Edward held my gloved hand in his.

"I'll take you back," he promised me. I wasn't paying attention.

Below us, six people were tearing down the hill, five on skis and one on a snowboard. Jasper was racing Emmett, who was the one on the snowboard. Jasper cut in front of Emmett, who swerved out of the way quickly and now he was headed towards a rather large mound that jutted out in the middle of the hill.

I gasped. Emmett crouched, and sprung off the jump, getting some serious air. He pulled himself around in a front flip, landing just in front of Jasper, and won their race.

"I want to do that next!" I said excitedly.

Edward groaned. "One thing at a time, Bella, one thing at a time."

**A/N: I have actually fallen on skis while standing still, and my dad taught me how to ski by having me hold on to the poles while he guided me.**


	3. Question

Sorry, this isn't actually a chapter…

Hey all, I was wondering if you want me to continue with this or not. I wasn't planning on it, but if I get enough demand (or heck, I may even do it for one person), I definitely could. Please tell me what you think!

Oh, p.s. : if you haven't tried my other fanfics, you should check 'em out…!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: love for Stephenie!... that's who these wonderful characters belong to.**

**PLEASE RR!! I'm continuing this because you wanted it!**

Edward helped me get off the chair so I didn't fall on my face, or get stuck on it and have to go another round. I stumbled, of course, but Edward kept me upright.

We slid down a slight hill and ended up where we had started, a little ways down from the back door of the 'little woodland cabin'. I clung to Edward's hard shoulder as he unlocked the skis from my clunky boots. He stepped out of his seconds later.

He swung me up in his arms, and I squealed involuntarily. "Where are we going?" I asked, securing my arms around his neck. Edward grinned at me as he carried me back up to the house. "Edward," I said warningly. My surprise limit had already been exceeded, and he knew it. He only laughed, somehow managing to open the door without losing his hold on me. He plopped me down on the couch and then sat down next to me. His tousled bronze hair was wet from the melting snow; he could have been on break from doing an advertisement for winter gear. I sighed, and then noticed that he had already taken off his ski boots. I belatedly reached for the buckles, and I fumbled with the first one. Edward pushed my hand away gently and flicked the clasp open easily. In less than ten seconds, he had both boots off of me.

"Bella," Edward said, his golden eyes cautious but mischievous. "I need you to do something for me." Uh oh. "In your suitcase, the small one, on the left side, Alice packed something for you. Could you go put it on?"

I balked. Knowing Alice, it wasn't going to be my favorite pair of sweatpants. Knowing Alice… I didn't want to consider it. I looked at Edward. His topaz eyes pleaded and smoldered at the same time; the effect was breathtaking – literally.

"Bella? Breathe Bella." I did as he told me. Edward stood up and, taking my hands, pulled me up with him. I reluctantly followed him up the stairs. He propelled me lightly into the room and shut the door.

I narrowed my eyes at the door before going to the suitcase. Sure enough, there was a little bundle of cloth tucked on the left side. I picked it up, and the bundle unrolled, revealing itself to be a towel. Two articles fell at my feet. I gasped. A bikini?! What on earth was I going to do with a bikini?! More importantly, how had I not noticed that Alice packed this? I held the two pieces up for a slightly closer inspection.

It was blue, of course, and didn't seem to be as skimpy as I had initially thought. I sighed heavily before slowly taking off my warm layers.

I examined myself in the mirror. The suit covered more than I had hoped. There was a light knock, and I jumped. "Bella? Are you ready?"

_Ready for what?_ "Yes, I suppose," I answered. I heard a muffled chuckle. Wrapping the towel securely around myself, I opened the door.

I did a double take. Edward's chest gleamed in the light that streamed in through the enormous windows from our room. Each muscle was perfectly defined, as beautiful as a statue done by a master sculptor. "I'm so lucky," I breathed.

Edward stepped closer to me, brushing my cheek with his forefinger. "Not half as lucky as I am," he whispered. He positioned himself behind me, and I was suddenly blinded – blindfolded, actually. My feet were in the air before I could react. Edward's cold marble arms cradled me gently, and I had the vague sensation of downwards motion.

What little light that penetrated the blindfold was soon lost. "I'm setting you down now," Edward warned me. My feet touched the carpet. I felt warm air ahead of me, and there was a low humming noise coming from the same general direction. "Surprise, love," Edward murmured, kissing my jaw, his cold lips raising goosebumps on my arms – but not because they were cold.

The blindfold slid off my face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters… cries in corner**

**PLEASE RR!! You know you want to…. **

-

The first thing I noticed was the low, flickering light of the candles. It reflected wetly off the mahogany-colored walls, giving the room a warm reddish-orange glow.

The glow sparkled in the bubbling water of the Jacuzzi. My eyes popped open. "A hot tub?" Edward laughed, and the beautiful sound echoed in the steamy room. "What kind of cozy little cottage is this?"

"One with a hot tub," Edward replied. He chuckled at my reaction, and stepped into the water.

I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping. He looked like a god, calm and serene, the candle light and steam combined made a sort of halo-ish golden haze around him. I wondered yet again when his beauty would stop affecting me so much.

Edward crooked a finger at me. "Come in," he said. It was a very appealing proposition. He sighed as I hesitated. "Bella, keep in mind that I've already seen what Alice got you."

I grimaced. I unwillingly let the towel drop to my feet. I heard Edward's intake of breath. So much for having seen it from Alice. I blushed furiously. Edward kept staring at me. I looked down, alarmed, to check that everything was still covered.

Edward smiled. "You're so beautiful – especially when you blush." I climbed shyly into the hot tub and floated over to him.

"Thanks," I whispered. The water, though still warm, was noticeably cooler next to him. The bubbles made my skin tingle pleasantly as they swirled around my body. "This is some house," I remarked casually.

Edward grinned. "Shall we get a hot tub for the house in Alaska, then?"

I smiled back at him, and then asked a question that had been nagging me. "Can you feel the heat?"

Edward laughed. "No where near as much as you can, I'm sure. A little, yes. But _you_ make me feel much warmer than this thing could ever hope to." He pressed his cold lips to my forehead, and then proceeded to trail them lightly down my cheek. I turned my head, and he obliged.

My fingers followed their regular routine and knotted in his hair, pulling him closer. Then I began the mental countdown in my head to when he would pull away.

So it surprised me when he pulled me closer, his cold hands eagerly exploring my body. He kissed me more deeply.

Finally I was the one who had to pull away, gasping for breath. Edward gently untangled my fingers from his hair, and entwined our fingers together under the water. I rested my head against his cool, hard chest; the humming of the hot tub was a constant background. I was content to be held in this warm paradise, enclosed in his pleasantly cool arms.

Of course, it was not going to last. The back door burst open and crashed loudly against the wall. I jumped and spluttered with the water I had inhaled during that reaction. Edward held me safely above the water until my air ways were clear. "Emmett," he muttered angrily.

"Is Bella still alive?" Emmett appeared in the doorway, grinning widely.

_Speak of the devil._ I shook my head.

"Sounded like you were going to lose a lung or two." He chuckled.

"No thanks to you." Edward stood up, water cascading and dripping off of his hands and black swim shorts. Emmett chuckled again and walked back to the living room. Edward extended a hand to help me out of the Jacuzzi, which I gratefully accepted. Once I was out, he grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, before drying himself off with his.

As we walked upstairs, Emmett's deep booming laugh filled the house. I looked at Edward questioningly at Edward – usually I was the cause of Emmett's thunderous laughter.

Edward cocked his head, listening. "Bull riding," he said after a moment. "After trying it himself a while back, he decided that watching it was more entertaining."

-

_A/N: sorry, this one's a little short; I'm trying to spit them out as fast as possible!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for being so patient!!!!! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome characters (who are now finally cast!! So excited**** for the movie**

**PLEASE RR!! You want to, you can feel it!**

**-**

"But I want to try it," I complained childishly. I wasn't going to budge. Unfortunately, neither was Edward. What a surprise.

"Bella, my goal in this life is to keep you alive. Tell me how letting _you_ get on a snowboard is going to help me do that." He was getting tired of this argument. I was too – it'd been going on all morning.

"I'll get Emmett to teach me; you know he won't say no," I threatened. Edward's golden eyes narrowed. I sighed. "Look, it's not like I'm asking you to change me—"

"Yet," Edward muttered under his breath.

I ignored him. "You wanted me to have fun when you dragged me here. And didn't you promise to keep me safe – unless you're going back on your word?" I pretended to look hurt.

Edward frowned at my manipulation. "Yes," he admitted reluctantly. "I want you to have fun. But does it have to be this?" He took my hands in his cold ones.

I nodded, pulling myself closer to him. I stood up on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. We both smiled when I pulled back. "I hope you can catch me!" I twirled out of his grip and went downstairs to get my gear and the board. I heard Edward sigh heavily behind me.

"Where are we off to in such a good mood?" Emmett asked as I pulled my coat on and jammed my hat on my head.

"Snowboarding," I chirped lightly. Emmett's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Shouldn't anyone _but_ you be doing that? Are you keeping it a secret from Edward?"

"No, she's not." Edward appeared by my side carrying the board. He didn't look happy.

Emmett chuckled at his expression. "I can teach her if you'd like, my worry-wart of a brother." Edward's eyes widened in mock horror. "Oh come on Edward; you think I'd let something like a little snowboard hurt her? I couldn't let anything happen to Bella – I'd lose my main form of entertainment." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I think I'd feel better if I taught Bella how to use this infernal thing." Edward opened the door for me and followed me out.

"Jasper!" I heard Emmett call. "Bella's going to snowboard – you gotta come watch this with me!" Of course I was going to be the entertainment.

"Just pretend they're not there." Edward kissed my jaw line, sending shivers down my back. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out," he added rather hopefully.

"Not a chance. Let's do this!" I said with way more enthusiasm than I was feeling now. Edward dropped the board at my feet. He leaned over and strapped both of my boots into the bindings, and proceeded to tow me to the edge of the hill.

"Whoo!" Emmett and Jasper were standing on the steps that led out the back door. Emmett pumped a fist in the air. Jasper was grinning widely. I gave a weak thumbs-up sign back, and turned my attention back to the hill in front of me.

"Okay. What do I do now?"

"You're going to just go back and forth down the hill slowly. To start going down the slope, press forward with your front foot. To stop, pull up. Got that?" I nodded. "Now, staying on your heel-edge, you just slide diagonally down the hill."

I nodded again. "What happens when I reach the edge of the hill?"

"Then you press forward a bit to change edges and direction. It's a pattern."

"Okay, I'm ready." Edward stepped back a few inches, arms wide in case I fell. I began the first step, pressing forward with my front foot. The snowboard slid a miniscule amount forward. I pressed a bit more, and began to slide more smoothly. I leaned back slightly to keep on my heel-edge.

I leaned a bit too far. I fell and my butt hit the snow. Edward was by my side in seconds. "Very good for your first try; I'm impressed." He took my hands and pulled me back to my feet. "Ready?" I nodded. He let go and stepped back. I started sliding right away, so I leaned just enough to keep my balance near the edge. As I neared the woods lining the hill, I changed my balance and leaned on my toes a tad more, pressing my back foot a bit more to change my direction. The board made grinding noises against the crunchy snow as it turned, and I was now going the opposite way. I gave a whoop of delight, breaking my concentration. I fell again, but I pushed myself up and got going again. This was much better than skiing.

"Didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett was suddenly by my side, cutting through the snow on his skis and keeping pace with me. I smiled, changing direction slowly.

We made it to the end of the hill and got in line for the chair lift, adding to our number as Jasper and Alice joined us from another hill.

"Bella, that was awesome!" Alice squealed, hugging me tightly.

Jasper high-fived me. "Emmett, you should help her get on the lift. And off," he added.

"Come on Bella." Emmett pushed me up to the line and we waited for the next chair to come around. "Here we go." He grabbed my waist as the chair took our legs out from under us, keeping me in the seat. The seat swung lazily as we crawled up the hill. "How was it?"

"Really fun!" I giggled. Emmett chuckled at my response.

The top of the hill came into view. Emmett secured an iron arm around my waist and lifted me up and off the seat as he dismounted, skiing smoothly to the side. He unstrapped me as we waited for Jasper and Alice to join us, throwing the board over his broad shoulder. The four of us walked back up to the house where Edward was waiting just outside.

I ran and jumped into his arms. "Am I right in assuming it went well?" He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Esme's got some soup cooking for your dinner. I think we'll have just enough time to get you changed into something warm and dry before it's done." He scooped me up and carried me up to our room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these absolutely lovely characters.**

**PLEASE RR! Last one kids. Tis the end. Review for me! Did you like going on the ride with Bella? Think it was dumb? Tell me please!**

**-**

The sunlight shown through the flimsy curtains, lighting up the white-washed walls of the bedroom.

I turned away from the window; eyes still closed, and tried to wiggle farther under the covers. The bed sank gently and I opened my eyes to see Edward's dark gold ones staring back at me. "Good morning, love."

I sighed happily. "'Morning." I stretched under the covers before sitting up.

Edward kissed my cheek, and my heart overreacted like always. I could feel a smile on his lips before he pulled back. "We're getting ready to go soon," he told me.

"Go where?" My brain hadn't started to fully function yet as I rolled out of the bed and rummaged through a suitcase for a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Home, silly Bella," Edward said patiently, watching me go through my morning routine.

I paused in the hunt for my toothbrush. "Oh."

Edward smiled, got up from the bed, and kissed my forehead. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Surprisingly enough, I found my toothbrush in the bathroom; go me. After I had finished getting ready and halfway presentable, I threw my clothes and bathroom bag into my suitcases and headed downstairs. Emmett met me halfway and took the suitcase from me before I had the chance to hurt myself.

I helped Esme pack up what little food I had brought for myself, while Alice and Rosalie made a speedy clean up check of the house, making the beds and fixing up the living room. Carlisle had gone down to the lodge to check out and return the key. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were packing the cars.

All too soon, we were ready to leave. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie got into the Mercedes. Alice and Jasper were already waiting in her yellow Porsche.

Edward opened the Volvo's passenger door for me. I spared one last look at the cozy woodland cottage, and then got into the car. Edward soon joined me and we followed Carlisle and Alice out down the road.

I watched the ski hill disappear behind us in the side mirror, shrinking faster and faster as we sped down the snowy mountain road faster than we should have been. But of course, I was completely safe with Edward behind the wheel. I sighed lightly.

Edward looked over at me, a hint of my favorite crooked smile on his angelic face. "Did you have a good time, or was it the bust you were predicting?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Better than I ever imagined." Edward took my hand in his and brought his lips to each of my fingers.

"Good, I'm glad," he said.

"Are we going to come back here again?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

Edward grinned, seeing through my thin mask of apparent disinterest. "Oh, I don't know," he teased. He squeezed my hand lightly. "Of course, Bella. Anytime… well, anytime that's convenient – meaning no skipping school."

I scowled. "You skip school all the time!"

Edward snorted uncharacteristically. "I've also been through it all more times than I care to count." He saw my stubborn face and chuckled. "Soon, love, soon," he promised. I smiled, and settled down for the ride.

_**A/N: so, you like? Please rr! It would make me oh so happy! Push the button! It looks so inviting and you know it! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far, and will review!**_


End file.
